Any Moment
by illgiveyouablackeye
Summary: Sometimes, if she tried really hard, Anticety could pretend she wasn’t being stalked by a blond boy who liked to bully and that her friends didn’t have such a terrible knack for getting in trouble or that her marks didn’t suck.


_July 20th 5pm_

Dear Future Me,

 _Sorry to tell you this but we can't use a wand. That life changing moment of finally being able to channel our magic through something is a big fat sham. Instead of receiving a wand (ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS FOR SCHOOL) I've received dissappointment and a 40 galleon fine for blowing up 4 wands. Serenity thinks it's hilarious and so do the twins. Dad is just tired and as of right now I believe he's resting somewhere in the manor. As soon as we got home from Phillipe's Wandella, I was making a dash for the stairs. I didn't really feel like doing anything else. I mean, my dreams are basically dust. Before allowing me to run upstairs and confine myself into my room however, he had explained to me that he'd call a specialist tomorrow about it and that everything would be fine. My concern is whether his fine is just the "everything will be fine" that parents say when stuck and dont know what to do besides reassure their kids or the "everything's fine, I know how to fix this."_

 _All I really want is a wand. I dont need something long or big or fancy. I just want a wand. It could be made out of plain tree bark with like- a whisker of a magical caterpillar or something. I just really want a wand._

 _"I should have called Ollivander in the first place," he had sighed, rubbing his fingers against his face. For a moment I had felt indignation and disbelief. He was stressed? I'M the one supposed to be attending Hogwarts at the beginning of September! He can utilize a wand! I cant! When I arrive, everybody will begin to call me a squib! And then I realized he's been dealing with my magick his whole life so he actually has a reason to be stressed and then I proceeded to feel bad and guilty._

 _Grandpa's been getting sicker lately and my father's already got so much on his plate what with having to deal with a wandless child, my medical conditions, and his work that recently he's been looking so bone tired that we've (meaning us kids) started requesting Henny, one of our house elves to follow him around with a pillow in case he should pass out._

"Anticety!"

 _Maybe we should just tell her to levitate him instead?_

 _Anticety._

I heard a pop in my room and glanced over to where Pippa was. She gave me a wide smile and flounced over to my bed in a new pink sundress (serenity must be dressing her up again), holding a tray of biscuits and milk along with a new bracelet.

"Howasa missas' day!?" She asked eagerly, her ears turned up, wiggling excitdly. I sighed dramatically, flopping over on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"Terrible!" I told her truthfully, pursing my lips as I stared at the ceiling. "I couldn't use any of the wands made and I know for sure Mr. Ollivander is going to have a problem with me too. I think I'm defective, Pippa. Serenity got hers on her first try and the twins got there sooner or later around the 7th. I didn't get _anywhere!_ I think I've been cursed or something." Which sounded true. I must be defective or something. There's never even been talk of a witch or wizard blowing up wands. It must be something in my magick that's not agreeing with the wood or the core.

Pippa tsked me from her spot on the bed.

"Missas' knows thats not true. Yous doing really goods! Just a bit of wind in the sky! Yous be flyin' smoothly soon!" She said cheerfully, offering me a biscuit with a smile. It was then that I noticed her big pink bow. I smiled lightly. Pippa was always so happy and excited and loved when Serenity dressed her up. Though technically Serenity was basically setting Pippa free, Pippa didnt really care as she adored being dressed up in pretty clothes. Henny liked it too but not as much as Pippa, who'd basically go bonkers when Serenity gave her a new dress and bow.

"Maybe it does only need a little more time," I agreed with her. I pointed at the slightly thick silver bracelet on the tray. "Is that for me?"

Pippa lost a bit of her enthusiasm.

"Yes missas'. Master wanted Pippa to help missas' with it." She said with a half smile and her ears slowly turning down. I gave her a reassuring one.

"It'll go nicely with the rest," I told her laughing as I waved my hand a bit, showing off the rest of my bangles. Pippa gave a small smile.

"Left or Right?"

"Left."

A tall elderly man stood over me, examining my left palm with such vigor that I was almost sure he was going to try and read me my future. My father sat in a chair near to us, watching closely.

"You say you could not handle a wand?" Ollivander asked, a quick glance to me as he returned his gaze back to my hand. Right now he looked as if he was studying my veins.

"Yes, they all exploded whenever I tried to channel my magic through them," I replied embarrassed. My cheeks were turning a soft pink as I remember the shocked and dirty looks I received from everyone in the establishment. As soon as the sales witch places the wand in my hand, it had grown hot and alarmingly sparky.

"Try once more," Ollivander told me as he pulled out a wand from one of the many shelves in his office. I took hold of it and instead of combusting, it decided to break.

Into 20 individual pieces.

I stared at my hands in accusation. Ollivander stared at me in concern.


End file.
